


The Story of Skipper

by Orca478



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rare Pairings, Set in the TV universe, the past catches up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Skipper.The leader of the penguins and hero to many animals.But no one knows where he came from. Or what his beggining was.No one knows his story in the aviary he was raised, and the only bird that couldn’t fly, nor of the Russian owllette that was and still is, his closest friend.Skipper kept all of this a secret, even to his team.But when Dave the Octopus comes in, Skipper and his team, along some unexpected friends, meet up with a strange tea, that includes his childhood friend, he realizes he can’t run from the past any longer.
Relationships: Eva/Skipper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Penguin in the Aviary

Some where in Argentina.

Of the cost in the Patagonian coast, there is an aviary. Dedicated to safe all of the birds in the area, and world.

In that dome. Tons of birds live happily. 

Chicks flew, playing together.

“Catch me if you can !”

“You’re to slow !”

“Hahahaha, come on !”

All the birds where flying together.

All but one, that was running.

“Hey Guys, wait up !”

“Oh look, it’s the flightless freak !”

“What do you want freak ?”

“Ignore him guys, let’s go.”

That flightless freak, was a penguin. His name is Skipper.

The chicks left Skipper alone.

“Urrr, why are this things for ?” He looked at his flippers.

“You’re a penguin, you use those to swim, not to fly.” An owlette said as she came down.

That’s Eva. Skipper’s one friend in the place. She is also mocked so they bonded.

“Swimming ! That’s boring.”

“Most birds can’t swim.”

“Because flying is cooler.”

She gently grabbed his flippers.

“I personally would love to swim. Just imagine all of the salmon I would get.”

Her feathers are so soft, he loves it when she touches him.

She is the cutest thing he has seen.

“I wish I could get out of here, see the world. Even if it’s flyimg or freaking swimming, I just want to leave.”

“Unlikely. Escaping the dome is almost impossible. And even if you did, we are at the Patagonia, the sea is full of orcas that would love to eat you.”

“And what about you ? You can fly.”

“The hard winds will have me on the water as soon as I left land. The only way we leave, is if the humans sent us to the wild, or a zoo.”

“They can send us to the wild !”

“Yes, if you do get better, you would be sent to Antartica and I to Siberia. Sadly I see that unlikely, we are both orphans, abandoned as new borns, our parents didn’t teach us to hunt or survive in the wild. Most likely we will be sent to a zoo. Hopefully one where we are together.”

She realized she said that out loud.

“Because we’re best friends, I don’t want to lose my best friend !”

“I don’t either, which is why I say we try to escape.”

“You do know what happened to Manfredi and Johnson.”

“No one does.”

“Exactly. They tried escaping and now they are gone. Either they drowned, a sea lion used them as play things, a orca ate them, or maybe they were hunted.”

Skipper sighted.

He then noticed something coming out of the Po pjs they had.

“Hey Eva, what’s that ?”

“What what ?”

She looked at where he was pointing.

“Octopuses ?”

“Octopuses ?”

“Weird, they would be far at sea. Why are they here ?”

They saw them starting taking the brids.

“THEY ARE TAKING THE OTHERS !”

“But why, octopuses don’t eat birds, hell they don’t get this far out of the water.”

“It’s doesn’t matter, we need to stop them.”

Skipper ran, leaving Eva behind.

“SKIPPER WAIT !”

“Ahhhhh.”

“That penguin is going to get himself killed.”

Still, he was her best friend.

The otctopusess grabed the birds.

“Good job guys, let’s get out of here.”

“Stop in the name of all birds !” Skipper yelled as he came down.

“Ah look, the hero, hahahahaha, sorry buddy, we are taking this for lunch.”

“I can handle this big brother.”

“Allright Dave, but you better not mess it up.”

The young purple octopus went to stop the penguin.

“This is going to be to easy.”

Dave tried catching Skipper, but he dodged.

“Wow, Wow, too slow !”

“Come on Dave, is just one little penguin.” 

“I am trying big brother.”

Skipper managed to hit Dave in the face.

“Wow.”

This felt.....natural.

Skipper dodged and hitted Dave again.

“Ahhh.”

“Come on Dave !”

Dave growled and grabbed Skipper.

“No escape this time.”

He threw him hight to the air.

“Ahhhh.”

Skipper was falling until.

“Eva ?”

“You’re so heavy !”

“Get me down and drop me on his face.”

“Got it.”

Eva went down and dropped Skipper right in Dave’s face.”

“Ahhh.”

Skipper jumped and kicked Dave away. Sending him crashing into his brothers.

The birds managed to escape.

“ARRRGGGG, THATS IT. Let’s go home.”

The Octopuses left.

“You’re a disgrace to our family Dave.”

Dave looked sad at what his brother said.

He turned to the penguin, who he heard his name.

“From this day, I swear I will get my revenge on you, Skipper.”

Dave left with his brothers.

Eva landed in front of Skipper.

“That was awesome, that was.....”

“Stupid. Don’t do that ever again.”

“But it felt so right, like that is my thing.”

Never since they met, had she seen her best friend so happy.

“Well, it was kind of cool.”

“You see, we can be a team, we can.....”

Two humans grabbed them.

“We found new homes for them.”

“Such a shame they won’t go to the same zoo, they were so close.”

The two where thrown to different boxes.

“EVA !”

“SKIPPER !”

“One if this days, I’ll find you !” He said before the box closed.

“Send him to New York ASAP.”


	2. Central Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper’s current life.

“I’ll find you !”

Skipper woke up on his bed.

“Dam it memories.”

Eva, how much he misses her.

The love of his life, he never has felt a connection like the one he had with her. Even with his team.

Speaking of.

“Skipper !”

Prívate came down to the beds.

“You overslept. We don’t have a mission today ?”

“Eh no Private, we are taking a break.”

“Good because Kolwaski needs it.”

“What happened ?”

“Doris broke up with him again.”

“Honestly, I am not surprised.”

Skipper got to the top of their habitat, and saw Kolwaski crying and Rico being Rico.

“I thought it was settled this time, but is always, we are better just as friends Kolwaski, it’s always like that. WHY DORIS, WHY !”

Skipper rolled his eyes, Kolwaski is extremely smart, but with the heart, he has no remedy.

“Kolwaski, man up !”

“Sorry sir !”

“Listen, I know you are heartbroken but a broken heart can leave you like Manfredi and Johnson.”

“Sorry sir, it won’t happen again !”

Skipper sighted. He does know a bit about loosing the one that you love.

“It’d ok Kolwaski, just be alert.”

“Yes sir.”

Skipper nodded and went to Rico.

“Hello Rico.”

Rico saluted.

“At ease soldier, just wanted to greet you, keep doing what you’re doing.” 

Skipper went to the water when Private stoped him.

“Skipper, the zoo is closed today, aren’t we going on an adventure ?” 

“Not today private. If you mind, I want to swim for a bit.”

Skipper always jumps in the water when he thinks about her.

“I think swimming is cool.” One of the last words she spoke to him.

“I’ll keep my promise Eva, one day.” He said before he jumped to the water.

Prívate looked at Skipper.

“Hey Kolwaski, doesn’t Skipper seem weird to you ?”

“I’m afraid not, why ?”

“He is so quiet today.”

“Must be the days he thinks of his past. What do you think Rico ?”

Rico agreed with Kolwaski.

“Still, he overslept, I don’t know.”

“Just ignore it Private, if something was wrong, he would tell us.”

“I guess you’re right.”

Marlene jumped into their habitat.

“Hello boys.”

“Hey Marlene.”

She looked around.

“Where’s Skipper ?”

They knew she has a little crush on him, but he says his heart only belongs to the perfect girl he met the perfect day.

“He is swimming and asks to be alone.”

“Ok, I ain’t getting into that, tell him that your all invited in my place at tonight for game night.”

“Sweet, we will be there.”

Skipper didn’t want to go. But his team wanted so he is going.

“Hello boys, the lemurs are here too !”

“HELLO.” King Julien said.

“Ring tail.”

“So let’s begin.”

“And That is the weirdest thing I have done. I swear I still don’t recognize who is Clover and who is Crimson.”

“That was a great story Julien.” Marlene said.

“One I want to forget.” Maurice said.

“All right the first question is for Skipper. Which is the prettiest girl you have ever seen ?” Kolwaski asked.

“The Perfect Girl I met the Perfect Day.”

Marlene gurmbled, who was her ?

“Can you be more specific ?”

“What’s there to be more specific ? She was perfect.”

“Hmmm. Let’s change the question, if you could tell us which species you would date, which one would be your top choice.”

Skipper groaned.

“Snowy Owls.”

“What ?” 

“Have you seen their females, they’re a beauty.”

“If you say so....now let’s ask Rico the....”

A giant cage was lowered, trapping everyone except Maurice and Mort.

“For HELP !”

They were flown away.

“YES !” Maurice said.


	3. Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave returns to get his revenge, if only Skipper would remeber his name.

The cage was lowered into the inside of a submarine.

“Kolwaski, análisis.”

“I think this is a plan from Dr. Blowhole.”

“And Hans must be involved in this.” Private said.

“Well there is only one thing to do, Rico !”

Rico got out the paper clip. 

“Marlene, Ringtail, stay close.”

“Yes.”

“But I want to explore.”

Julien saw a giant laser.

“The king will stay with you.”

They crossed the place when Private saw a bottom.

“Oh look, a bottom !”

“Prívate Don’t !”

They where lowered to the lower floor.

“Allright Blowhole, Hans, she yourselfs !”

No one.

Kolwaski looked around.

He gasped.

“Sk...Skipper, look !”

Skipper looked and gasped.

Dr Blowhole and Hans, both in chains.

“Hello penguins, eh, help?”

“What ?”

“This doesn’t make sense, this is a classic Dr. Blowhole layer.”

“This is my lair, that freak took over it !”

“Freak ?”

“Now now Doctor, calm down.”

They all looked to the ceiling.

“What the heck ?” Marlene asked.

A human was on the ceiling.

“That hurts little miss, don’t be mean.”

The man fell to the floor, and he was like nothing happened.

“Who are you ?” Skipper asked.

“For them, Dr. Octavious Brine, for you, Skipper, an acient name, that you hoped you never heard for again, one that I bet it causes you nightmares. I am DAVE !” The human revealed himself to be a octopus.

Dave....Dave, he has heard that name before.

“Skipper, do you ?”

“I am thinking.”

“Dave.”

“Dave.”

“Dave.”

“Dave ! I don’t know who you are.”

“Really ?”

“Yep.”

“You see, I am Skipper’s nemesis.” Blowhole said.

“Careful, this Sea is infested by orcas.”

“ORCAS !” Everyone yelled in terror, except Julien

“Yes, the ocean’s top predator, so behave !”

Everyone was quiet.

“Now Skipper let me refresh your memory. Remeber the dome ?”

“That’s my birthplace, of course I remeber it.”

“And remeber the Octopuses that tried to eat the birds ?”

“Yeah, that was my first......oh, DAVE !”

“THATS ME !”

“Wait wait, you do know him ?” Marlene asked.

“He was my first enemy.”

“WHAT ! Skipper you betrayed me.” Blowhole said.

“And me !” Hans said.

“But Dave, we were kids at that time.”

“Do you know what happened to me after what you did ?”

“No. I never saw you again until now.”

“Well,let me tell you. After I returned, my brother told my father of how I failed to catch one single baby penguin. He disowned me, banished me from my home. I was alone, in the sea, friendless, no one wanted me. I had nothing, except my great desire of revenge ! So I grew, I got my army, and began my plans. Hey Skipper, what happened to Manfredi and Johnson ?”

“They died, no one knows how ?”

“Oh no, they are alive, they’re here !”

Dave showed them a cage with two penguins.

“Johnson look, it’s Skipper !”

“Hey Skipper, is us.”

Skipper glupped.

“I know, you actually barely know them. You use them to hide your true partner.”

“Wait what ?” Kolwaski said.

“Skipper, What is he saying ?” Prívate asked.

“He is saying none sense.”

“Really ? Well that doesn’t matter. I don’t care for them. I have my targets, Skipper is number one, the owl is number two, and...”

“DONT YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER !”

Everyone looked at Skipper.

“And the other birds are number three !”

“You Octopus, is you think I’ll let you destroy my nemesis, you have another thing....”

Dave threw them overboard.

“Well. Your Welcome for killing that dolphin and puffin, they are orca food now.”

“You are a monster !” Kolwaski said.

“I know. Nicholas, cage them !”

A orange octopus appeared behind them.

“Your making a mistake, Rico, cheese blast !”

Rico threw dry cheese at them.

“AHHH, IT BURNS !”

The penguins made their move quickly.

Prívate freed Manfredi and Johnson.

“Come on, let’s get out !”

“I can’t believe Skipper remembered us !”

“He was always with the owl before the Octopuses took us. I thought we didn’t exist for him !”

Prívate has so many questions about his mentor, but he must wait.

“Come on !”

The penguins, Marlene, and Julien reached the top of the submarine, only to find the black fins in the water.

“So much orcas.”

Blowhole’s eye came out of the water.

“Oh oh.”

Some other Octopus appeared.

“Kolwaski ?”

“I suggest we...”

A snowy owl came and took some of them out.

“Woah !” Kolwaski said.

A seal and a polar bear came out of the submarine and took out the others.

A ship appeared and a wolf jumped out of it.

“Relax animals, the North Wind is here to safe you, Your welcome.”


	4. The North Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penguins meet the North Wind, and Skipper reunites with the bird he has wanted to reunite for all of his life.

Skipper watched as the wolf got them into a strange plane.

It was quite impressive. 

This combo of animals was a bit weird. A wolf, and seal, a polar bear, and a snowy owl. 

The last one has created this feeling on him, he can’t shake it. 

He only knows is a female, but nothing else, why is she causing him this, he doesn’t even know her.

They were suddenly grabbed by the polar bear.

“Oh my god, you are so cute ! And fluffy !”

“Hey, let us go !” Johnson screamed.

Rico began slapping him, but it did nothing to the bear.

“Corporal, CORPORAL !” The Wolf yelled.

Corporal, now he knows his name, letted them go.”

“Trace course.” The Wolf told the Owl.

“Wow. This plane is amazing !” Kolwaski said.

“It is like nothing we have ever seen.” Manfredi said.

Prívate looked at Manfredi and Johnson exited, he must have so many questions, questions they won’t have answers for. 

Dave was right about one thing, he used Manfredi and Johnson to cover Eva. 

“Prívate, dibble me.”

Prívate got the cheese balls out of Rico’s mouth, and give them to Skipper, who jumped to speak with the Wolf.

“Oh, do you have more of those ?” Julien asks Rico, who shook his head in denial.

Skipper jumped in front of the Wolf.

“We won’t go with you anywhere, we don’t even know who you are.”

“The North Wind is....”

Skipper ate a cheese ball.

“Elite force....”

He ate another one.

“Dedicated to...”

He ate another one.

“Help.”

Crunch.

“Animals.”

Crunch.

“That can’t.”

Crunch.

“Defend.”

Crunch.

“Themselves.”

A very slow crunch, he doesn’t like this Wolf.

“AAAAAARG, didn’t your parents teach you manners ?”

“Sorry doggy, I am an orphan, rased on an aviary and those aren’t full of role models.”

“He is saying the truth about that.” The Owl said as she still looked at the controls.

“You’re from one too. Then you know the pain they are.”

“Many don’t know how they are. Which one do you belong to ?” She asks.

“The one on Argentina, in the Patagonia.”

The Owl suddenly turned her head straight to Skipper.

Everyone was surprised at her reaction, even her teammates.

“Hold on an second, you said you’re from the Patagonian Dome ?”

“Yes and it was a shit hole, it was...”

“Skipper ?”

There were many gaps at that.

“How does she know his name ?” Marlene asks.

“We have no idea.” Prívate said.

“Wait, Dave said something about a Owl.” Kolwaski thought.

“HEY, how do you know me, I don’t know who you.....”

Skipper gave a great gasp.

Could it be ?

“Eva ?”

Another great gasp, this one is more from the North Wind that we’re surprised that he knows her name.

“Yes, it’s you !”

OH GOD.

He does know her.

The strange feeling was because she is HER.

“I can’t believe it.”

“After all of this years.”

“I thought I would never see you again.”

Everyone was looking at them, they were all very confused.

Suddenly, Eva left the controls and hugged Skipper.

“ITS IS YOU !” She said as she hugged him tighter.

The penguins were shocked, Skipper didn’t allow anyone that close to his person without a slap.

But the shock of their lifes came when he didn’t push her away, but hugged her back.

“HE DIDN’T PUSH HER, HE HUGGED HER BACK ! SKIPPER DOESN’T HUG.” Kolwaski said in shock.

“WHO THE HELL IS SHE, GUYS WHY IS HE ALLOWING HER SO CLOSE ?” Marlene asked.

“WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO SHE IS, WE NEVER HEARD OF HER !” Private said.

“Ahhh, this makes sense.” Manfredi said.

“Still the only one he shows open affection for.” Johnson agreed.

The North Wind was also surprised. Except for Corporal that was to busy crying for his frend’s happiness.

“I missed you, you have no idea how much.”

“I missed you too Eva. Very much.”

They let go of each other, Skipper had a look on his face they had never seen on him before.

“Look at you Skip, still getting yourself in trouble.”

“What can I say, you know I can’t stand a bad guy.”

“Oh yeah, I know that very well, you....have become very handsome, look at those muscles. Not the chick that got himself in uncontrollable situations anymore right ?”

“No one messes with me now, and you.....you look very pretty.”

Eva blushed at that.

“Eh, thank you.”

“Eh Eva, I am sorry for interrupting this reunion but, what the hell ?” The Wolf said.

“Oh, right, sorry. This is my best friend Skipper, we grew up together.”

“Hey boys, remeber the perfect girl I met the perfect day, meet Eva, that’s her.”

Kolwaski, Rico, And Prívate were still on shock.

“That’s why he said Snowy Owls, the perfect girl is one.” Kolwaski said.

“Perfect girl ?”

“Hey, after every girl I met, trust me when I say you are way better.”

Eva blushed while Marlene grumbled.

“This is Kolwaski, my second in command and brains of my team. Rico is my demolition expert, and Prívate is our.....mascot, and scape artist. The otter is Marlene, and the lemur is Julien but I call him Ringtail, they are not part of the team, just unfortunate enough to be stuck here.”

“And those two penguins ?”

“Manfredi and Johnson.”

“о ГосподиL they are alive.”

“Yep.”

“Well, the bear is Corporal as you already know, the seal is Short Fuse, and the Wolf is.....”

“My name is Classifed.”

“Classifed Eh, where is that name from.”

“No ! My name isn’t Classifed, my name is Classifed because I am the leader.”

“Just call him Classifed. He is to ashamed of his real name.” Eva said.

“Eva !”

“What ?”

“Just, get us home.”

“Fine, you are coming with me Mr, we have years to catch up.”

“Oh yeah.”

Prívate saw Skipper speak with Eva in a way he never spoke to anyone.

They were Skipper’s friends and he treats them like such, but he also treats them like soldiers. He was their commanding officer after all. But with her, he unnaturally soft, for him, she was an equal.

“Don’t be surprised kid. It has always been like this.”

“Aye, before we went missing, we saw how close they were.”

Manfredi and Johnson were standing behind him.

Prívate looked at them, he has so many questions.

“You Guys, I always wanted to meet you, you must know everything about Skipper.”

Manfredi and Johnson looked at each other.

“Kid, we barley know him.”

“What, But he always says that we need to be careful to not end like you, I thought that meant you knew him a lot.”

“What he says is something all birds of the dome said when we went missing. You see, the three of us were the only penguins in the Dome. Manfredi and I did try to get him to become a trio with us, we were the losers. But Skipper didn’t want that. He wanted to be with the cool kids, and tried and tried no matter how much they mocked him. Then he met her, the owllette that was the nerd of the place, even if she could fly she was an outcast too. But she and Skipper just, hit it off. She was the calm to his storm. And he was her protector. He always stood with her no matter what, that’s why we didn’t tell him about our escape plan. He wasn’t going to leave her. It is a shame they were separated, other wise I assure you they would be intimate with each other.”

“Dave was right about one thing Prívate, he would do anything to cover her. If you want to know the truth about Skipper. The owl is the only one that knows it.”

“And chances are she won’t tell you a thing, that’s love kid. Give it time and it will blossom.”

Prívate look sad at this. Skipper is his hero, and he wants to learn all about him. But the sou he thought knew, were clueless, and the one that did knee, wasn’t gonna tell him.

But a bigger fear was running threw him.

Could this be their goodbye to Skipper ?

“Nice doggy door Classifed.”

“Thanks, that is not my name.”

They soon lead the penguins and their friends towards the control room.

“So tell me everything about your kidnaping from Dr. Brine.” Classifed asked.

“Well, my team and I found out that Dr. Brine is actually an octopus named Dave !”

“An Octopus, That’s ridiculous, Dr. Brine is a sh....”

“A octopus, just like we thought.” 

Classifed got on his watch. “Release the ship.”

“Wait a sec, Dave, that Dave form when we were kids ?” Eva asked her old friend.”

“Yep, the one and only.”

“Well the kidnappings make sense now.” 

“Eva, you know him ?” Classifed asks her.

“Yes, Skipper And I had a.....conflict with him on the past.”

Before any other question could he asked, Dave showed up on the screen.

“DAVE !”

Dave started speaking, but there was no sound.

“Where’s the sound ?”


	5. A Tough Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper must make a tough call on how he continues the mission.

“Where’s the sound ?”

Dave started talking but they couldn’t hear him.

“Dave, your microphone is off !”

“We can’t hear you !”

“Press the bottom with the microphone.”

Dave got his glasses and did what they told him to.

He managed to get the audio, but he took off the video.

“Hello ? Can you hear me ?”

“We can hear you, but we can’t see you.”

“Presse the bottom at the side of the microphone, and don’t turn the other one off.”

“Ok, give me a second and....”

Dave returned to the screen.

“Can you guys hear me now ?”

“Yes !”

“Good job !”

“He did better than my parents.”

“Thank you ! Now where were we.....oh yeah, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!”

Everyone turned serious.

“Dave !” Kolwaski growled.

“Greetings North Wind, I see you have met Skipper, and the others that I still don’t know their names.”

“Hey ! We were your prisoners for years and you don’t know our names ?” Manfredi asked offended.

“Eh, Mauricio and Joaquin ?”

“Manfredi and Johnson !”

“Oh. Yeah. Me and my memory.”

He looked around until he saw the snowy owl.

“Oh but you ! I haven’t forgotten about you Eva, how could I forget the owl that was part of my humiliation.”

“We were kids !”

“My family disowned me because of what you did !”

“You wanted to eat those birds !”

“They bullied you, I thought you wouldn’t care !”

Rico remembered something and threw up a green liquid.

“Ewww.” Julien said.

“What’s that ?” Private asked.

“It’s the Medusa Serum !” Classifed said.

He grabbed it and taunted Dave.

“We have your precious serum, it’s over David.”

“It’s over ! Oh no ! What am I gonna do ! I ruined, oh wait ! I forgot I have, THIS !”

He showed them a whole bunch of serum.”

“That’s to much serum for some penguins and a owl.” Kolwaski said.

“Oh it’s not only you. My family took pride on bird hunting, and I am going to create a massive bird hunt, every bird on the planet is on season !”

Everyone gasped.

“Why are you guys surprised, he said that.” Skipper said.

“Now if you excuse me, I have to do some shopping, FOR REVENGE !”

Dave made it to stop the recording, but failed.

“What, wait do I need to press this bottom or...”

He finally ended the call.

“Ok, team, we need a plan !” Classifed said.

“Hey wolfie, you aren’t going anyway without us !” Skipper said.

“Oh yeah, why ?”

“Because it is me the one that Dave wants !”

“I won’t take inexperienced penguins into this.”

“Actually he can handle himself.” Eva said.

Classifed groaned. He doesn’t want them here, he wants them gone !

But....he doesn’t want to take Eva from her long lost friend. She is not only his friend, but his mentor. She has been in this longer than them.

“Look. It’s late, we can talk about this tomorrow. Dave said he has to do shopping so I am guessing he needs a bit of time. Corporal, take them to the room they can stay.”

“That room ?”

“That room.”

“Wait that....”

“Eva, we talk later, Corporal take them.”

Skipper pased around.

He still can’t believe his fist enemy is back.

Dave was the one that got him into the action life, the life his loves, but also hates. It has given him so much, but stolen so much too.

“So what now ?” Kolwaski asked.

“We PARTY !” Julien said.

“Party ?” Johnson asked.

“Ignore him, he is always like that.” Marlene said.

“What’s the plan Skipper ?” Private asked.

To say the truth he has no plan, he needs to think, he needs to....

The door opened.

It was Eva.

“Pardon me, Skipper can I talk to you, alone ?” 

“Sure.”

She made the motion to follow her.

“Just Wait here boys, I’ll make things clear.” He said before he followed her.

“Who does she think she is, she just steals him from us like nothing.” Marlene 

“She is his old friend, they might want to catch up ?” Kolwaski said.

“But don’t you think it’s weird he never mentioned her, I don’t trust her.”

“It seems to me she is jealous.” Johnson said.

“Yeah.” Manfredi said.

“So, What do you want ?”

“So this is the issue. After some serious convincing Classifed says you can join us.”

“That’s great, how is this a issue ?”

“Because when I say you, it’s only you. Not your team.”

“What ?”

“Classified agree that you are useful as you have the history with Dave. You’re perfect or lure him. But I was unable to get him to agree with the others.”

“Look, Marlene and Julien need to leave, I agree with that, but my team stays !”

“Then let me help you, tell me what I can use to get him to agree.”

“How do you get him to agree with you anyway ?”

“He is the leader, but I was his mentor. He is younger than us actually. I have been on the North Wind way more than the other 3.”

“Then how come you’re not in charge.”

“I cant lead, you know that very well form when ser were kids.”

He does remember that.

“So tell me.”

“Well.....”

Something got in his mind.

Dave was after him, not them.

He knows they are facing a enemy unlike anything they have faced before. Dave has the army the others didn’t have, even Blowhole. 

Maybe he should.....

“Well maybe Classifed is right.”

“I’m sorry, what ?”

“Look, they don’t have any idea what they are facing, they have never faces something like this. They have faced foes, but not one of this scale. And Dave wants me, not them.”

“He wants me too, and I can tell you’re not telling me everything, you’re a good liar but I know you, I can tell easily.”

Skipper looked down.

“I don’t want them to get the life I have gotten. They don’t deserve to live their lives like this, I made a mistake. I taught them that the spy life is fun and full of adventure, but you must know it brings other things.”

Eva looked at him.

“Skipper, what happened in the time we separates and you met them. What aren’t you telling ?”

Skipper looked down.

“Like you Americans say, you have been threw some shit.”

“You have no idea.”

Eva sigted.

“Are you sure, once we tell Classifed. There is see no going back.”

“I am sure.”

“Well lets go then.”

“You lead the way.”

“You know, maybe there is something you should think about.”

“What ?”

“Retirement, stepping down and starting to live, looks like you need it.”

“Where are we ?”

“We are at a confined space, let’s limit our breath.”

To bad Private had anothe idea.

“Prívate !”

“Sorry, cheese gasses !”

“GET ME OUT OF THIS BOX NOW !” Julien said.

Johnson used his skills to get them out.

“We are on a plane ?” Manfredi asks.

“The North Wind must haves sent us here.” Kolwaski said.

“Guys, where is Skipper ?” Prívate asked in panic.

Everyone looked around and notice Skipper was knowhere to be seen.

Marlene noticed a letter on the box.

“Guys there is a letter !”

Kolwaski went and picked it up.

“It’s from Skipper !”

He started reading it.

“To my team, and the others. When you are reading is, you probably just escaped a box because Prívate has farted and it was impossible to breath, and you have realized you are in a plane and I am not with you. The reason is this one, I was invited by Eva and Agent Classifed to be part of the mission to stop Dave. Usually I would refuse to take orders from another, but this time I’m afraid things are different. Dave is not like any foe we have faced. He is far above the Blowhole and Hans level. Those only wanted either to humiliate, or kill just us. Dave is much deadlier, and is just like other foes I have faced in the past. There is a reason I have kept my time in the dome, and as the lone penguin in the zoo for myself, with Eva being the only one I can really tell, she lived in the dome with me. Kolwaski, Rico, Private, as your leader you boys are benched from this mission. Stay home, be safe. I trust you Kolwaski to take the lead while I’m gone, and that’s if I return. I’m case I don’t, it was an honor, but please, let me face my past alone, I am tired of running. 

With respect.

Skipper.”

Everyone looked in horror.

Skipper has left them, he is facing Dave with 4 unknowns, well he knows one of them very well. 

Rico made sad noises.

“Kolwaski, what to we do ?”

“I....I don’t know.”

“It seems Skipper has reached that point.” Johnson said.

“What do you mean ?” Private asked.

“The tired tone of the letter, the way he looks and fears Dave, the reappearance of Eva, he has reached the top point of a soldier, and after that, comes the step down.”

“The step down ?”

“You boys better be ready, because you might have to say goodbye.”


	6. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipper prepares for his mission with Eva and the others, he has no idea what his team is about to do.

“Saying goodbye to Skipper ?”

“I’m sorry kid, but from what I hear Skipper might be ready to retire.” Johnson said.

“Him finding Eva also helps with that, I doubt they would like to separate after all of this years.”

“But, this can’t happen, Skipper is our leader and our friend !” Prívate said.

“No one says he isn’t going to be your friend anymore. But Prívate, no one can leave the spy life for ever, no matter how tough they are. This life, you don’t live. I can see on Skipper’s eyes he’s been in some shit. He protected you boys from the hardships of the spy life, but he took the blows himself, it shows how much he cares about you.”

“But there is so much his body can take, there will be a time he needs to heal. Eva might be a cure in some way. Love is a very powerful thing, and trust us, it’s only a matter of time before their love blossoms.”

“So she’s taking Skipper from us !” Marlene growled.

“Nonsense, she is the same sweet Eva we saw growing up. But she has something you all don’t, aside from being the female that attracts him. She has gone threw the same thing he has, I overheard Classifed talk about how she has been a spy for a longer time than them. There might be a chance she wants to retire too, and then they could follow the Dream they had.” Johnson said.

“They has a dream ?”

“Skipper didn’t want the action life again. He and Eva just wanted to get out there and see the world, enjoy life. It has been taken away from them for a long time, maybe they would want to go for it now that they aren’t a the dome.” Manfredi said.

Kolwaski, Rico, and Prívate looked at each other.

“We have to do something guys we can’t let Skipper leave.”

“Prívate. I.....it’s his choice. There is nothing we can do.”

“But Kolwaski !”

“We can’t let that owl take him !” Marlene said.

“Are you hearing yourselfs, It’s his choice, we don’t know anything about his past. Maybe he really deserves this.”

Kolwaski had inner troubles with this, but he knows something. Apart from Eva not being available, she was Skipper’s girl, they can’t let Skipper face Dave without them.

“Here is what we are going to do. Marlene and Julien will go back to the zoo. We will go and search for Dave. He is using Blowhole’s tech, so we can track it. We will meet with him and the North Wind and fight Dave.”

“I’m in.”

Rico made an affirmative nod.

Kolwaski looked at Manfredi and Johnson.

“Hell Yeah we are in.”

“I missed the action.”

“Wait I’m coming too !”

“Sorry Marlene, this is too dangerous. We need you to go back, we will have enough back up with Skipper and the North Wind.”

“Arrg, Fine, just don’t let that owl to close to him.”

“So how was I ?”

“You defeated Classifed’s first time in the course. So great !”

Eva had taken Skipper to do some training while the others prepared the jet.

“Hey, between old friends, can you tell me his name.”

She looked around.

“Камило Франциско”

Lucky for him, he can understand Russian, is how they tell each other secrets.

“JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.”

Classifed also watched the results.

“He’s Good, he surpassed our initial times, and all of Short Fuse’s.” Corporal said.

“It’s not my fault. It’s just that I have flippers !”

“So does he. That’s not an excuse anymore.”

Classifed has to give it to the penguin, he is good.

Maybe this has more advantages that just making Eva happy.

“I wish we got to him sooner, he would have made a good agent.”

“Why not make him one now ?”

“You know Eva is planning on retiring, he’ll follow her, from what she told me, he’s older than her, and she is the eldest from us. He’s been on this life for this long, he must retire soon, if not, maybe his mind won’t handle it.”

They were on the jet on their way to Dave’s base.

“So when Dave said shopping, he was saying he was kidnapping. He has taken birds from all of the world. His location is in this island. Now we know his main target is Skipper, so we can use that. Skipper is fast, he can get the minions out of the way for us, leaving Dave alone.”

“Hold one Classifed, if you think I won’t turn Dave into sushi with my bare flippers, you’re dead wrong.”

“You can get some hits after you get the minions out, deal ?”

“A chase and then a fight. I like it, deal.”

“Eva you’ll be on the sky to get him out, you won’t get close to Dave st first too, since he is targeting you too.”

“Yes sir.”

“Short Fuse will use his nano EMPs to disable the weapons, then Corporal and I will go and restrain Dave. We rescue the birds, and we blow the place up, we leave and we have lunch.”

“I like this plan, specially the ending.” Skipper said.

“Expoltions give the best ending !” Short Fuse said.

“You still love to destroy things, it shouldn’t surprise me with all of the revenge pranks you did at our bullies.”

“You enjoyed them, you made sure they worked.”

“Never said I don’t like a good explosion.”

“All right. We have a plan, let’s go defeat Dave !”


	7. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a unexpected problem in the mission.
> 
> Many walk in, only a few walk out.

“This things are awesome !”

Eva gave Skipper a pair of jets, just like the ones she uses.

“Keep them hidden until the time is right, we stay out of the sub until the others give the signal.”

“I don’t think I habe ever been this happy of obeying orders.”

“Why’s that ?”

“I have this things, and get to spend more alone time with you.”

That moment he realized what he said.

Eva blushed heavily.

“I....”

“I do want to spend more time with you as well, I missed you.”

The octopuses were keeping guard when Skipper appeared.

“Hey octo freaks.”

They turned at him.

“Come get me.”

He jumped in the water and they followed him.

“Cost is clear.”

“Got it, take them to the other side of the island and get out of the water, I have a little surprise for them.” Classified said,

“What is it ?”

“Payback.”

What they didn’t knew, was that Skipper’s team was just arriving at the sub.

“All right everyone, keep close.” Kolwaski said.

“This feels fishy.” Manfredi said.

“It’s like they were unable to even see a bit of the radar, it’s your tech that good ?”

“Of course it isn’t, I was just playing with you all.”

They saw how Dave came out of the water.

“I was just waiting for you, I knew there was no way you would leave Skipper alone.”

The penguins took a step back.

“This is gonna be so fun, the girl or the team, which one will the hero choose ? Although I need to get Eva first, but those North Wind Idiots fell right into my trap.”

Dave grabbed them with his tentacles.

“Wow, you are really failures without Skipper, I won’t be surprised if the girl is chosen.”

BOOM !

Classifed and his friends entered the room.

“Dave the octopus, tentacles in the air !”

The chair slowly turned and revealed a.....orange octopus ?

“Brrrp.”

The three were suddenly hit by cannons and took them down.

Dave came in.

“Great job Erick, now all we need is....”

He looked at the North Wind.

“Wait they are 4 right ? 1,2,3.... WHERE IS EVA ?”

This was wrong, the one he needed the most was not here.

“Where is she !”

Dave looked at the octopuses.

“Jejejeje.”

He turned at Classifed.

“What do you want ?”

“You think I didn’t know you hacking our coms.”

Dave growled.

“You expected Eva to be with us right ? Well, to bad. I turned off every communication device when we were planning, and turned them on for the fake plan. She’s not here, she’s safe.”

Dave growled in anger, but them smiled.

“Well done boys, well done. You made me change my plans. I had this sick game for Skipper, choose the girl or the team, but seeing I don’t have the former, I’m going to have to change plans. Erick, take them to the killer fun, I have no use for them.”

Skipper swam to the other side of the island.

“Fly now !”

He activated his wings and took to the air.

The octopuses just stood there shocked.....

Until a orca came in and ate them.

“Wow, that’s sick, but it’s nature.”

Eva flew to his side.

“Good job, now we just wait for Classifed.”

“Oh I’m afraid he won’t be available.”

They gasped.

“Dave !”

“I must admit, this didn’t go as I expected. The two I wanted the most are the ones that got away, well that’s fine. The game can change.”

“What have you done !”

“I got your friends, ALL of them.”

“SKIPPER HELP !”

“PRÍVATE !”

“Yep, your team is very loyal. Now you two listen. I’m giving you a choice. You two can leave and I’ll leave you alone. You two can live your lifes in peice. Or you can come to the place it all started, and we can end this ! The penguin, the owl, and the octopus. Just like it began it ends. If you come I’ll have everyone after you, if you don’t then your teams will.....meet not very happy ending. You have 8 hours, either see you soon or never. Take your pick. Oh and one more thing, if you don’t show up in 8 hours then I’ll assume you aren’t coming. Bye bye !”


End file.
